


I won't go to Prawn with you

by asarahworld



Series: zoms and poms [6]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Z2, Zed's Not So Zombie Crisis (trailer)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Watched the newest trailer and this… happened.  Inspired by the line of “what’s wrong” in the first trailer, the look on Zed’s face in the “Not so Zombie crisis” trailer
Relationships: Addison/Zed Necrodopoulus
Series: zoms and poms [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471007
Kudos: 15





	I won't go to Prawn with you

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the newest trailer and this… happened. Inspired by the line of “what’s wrong” in the first trailer, the look on Zed’s face in the “Not so Zombie crisis” trailer

Addison slowly became aware that Zed was looking at her, concern in his eyes, lightly tapping her shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Fine,” she shrugged, “guess I zoned out for a second.” She could feel his gaze was still on her. “What is it?” Zed hesitated. Addison knew that whatever it was, it centered either around herself or his Zombieism. She reached out and took his hand. “You don’t ever have to hide anything about yourself. You taught me that,” she said quietly, privately.

“Ag gar-gargiza ru.” His sudden declaration of love was hard and guttural. Addison’s soft smile was matched by a warmth that spread throughout her body. “Ag greeska.”

“I know. Ag gar-gargiza ru zet, Zedka Necrodopolous.” She squeezed his hand. “Now what’s bothering you?”

Nothing was wrong, per se. But she hadn’t asked him what was wrong. She’d asked what was bothering him. “You’ll think I’m crazy,” he tried to joke, but Addison picked up on the word and sang reassuringly:

“But did you hear the story? A girl and a zombie. Zed, something’s up. I know you. Besides, if nothing was bothering you, you wouldn’t be holding my hand in a death grip.”   
Addison held their hands up and, sure enough, Zed’s already deathly-pale skin was stretched even whiter with tension. At the sight of Addison’s reddened fingers, Zed immediately relaxed his hand. “So what is it?” She asked him softly, rubbing his hand with her thumb. Zed didn’t answer, pulling her closer before mumbling something into her hair.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not risking your life to go to some stupid dance! Besides which, I thought the date for the mash was moved up and we were going there.” Addison was in disbelief. There was no way that Zed was this worked up over Prawn. Zed muttered something that involved being able to go out with each other in public. “You think that I don’t want to be able to go out with you? That I don’t wish we were going to Prawn, with the rest of our friends? Because I do, Zed. What girl doesn’t dream of prom? Dress shopping with her BFF. Dancing with her boyfriend.” Addison held Zed’s hand up to her chest, fingers interlaced. “But you are so much more important than a dream. I meant what I said, Zed, I won’t go to Prawn with you.” Addison’s eyes widened. “You’re jealous.”

Zed scoffed. “Of what?”

“I don’t know. Wyatt? Don’t think I didn’t notice the looks you two were giving each other earlier. Alpha male, anyone?”

“Why would I be jealous of a wolf?” Zed asked incredulously.

“Shouldn’t I be asking the questions here, buster? Anyway, I heard your snide comment when I welcomed them to the school. It makes sense.”

“So I’m a little jealous that my beautiful girlfriend left my side to talk to the new guy during lunch. Is that a crime?” So he was jealous. Whatever. Zombies had been in Seabrook for fifty years. Werewolves were completely different.

“Mmm, no. It’s sweet. You noticed I left,” Addison conceded. “But I think we have a bigger problem here. If curfew’s been reinstated, how are you going to make the football games?”

“Easy. I’m class president. Principal Lee likes it when we win. I’ll just win everyone over with my quick wit and dashing smile.” Zed grinned cheekily.

“Honestly, bring it up with Principal Lee. Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, bring Coach with you. He was a pretty good help when you were trying to get on the team last year. And most people come to games to watch cheer, which is way better when we’re winning. Without you, we’re way less likely to win and the people don’t get to watch the cheerleading squad.”

Leave it to Addison to come up with a real solution for Zed’s joking one. “That’s actually a good point.”

“And if they can make an exception for football, they can make an exception for Prawn,” Addison smiled, thinking about the dance. “But if that doesn’t work, we’ve got the mash.”

“Yeah,” Zed’s smile deflated slightly. It was going to work out. It had to. One year left of high school. And then, who knew what was next…

**Author's Note:**

> Ag gar-gargiza ru – I love you  
> Ag gar-gargiza ru zet, Zedka Necrodopolous – I love you too, Zedka Necrodopolous  
> Ag greeska – My cheerleader
> 
> As always, Zombietongue translations use Ly’s masterpost as reference.  
> In one of the more recent trailers for Z2, it’s mentioned that curfew is reinstated. So if Zed wants to go to Prawn, he’d have to hack his Z-band again.  
> And I’m still trying to figure out why Zed (and theoretically, zombies) hate werewolves the moment they arrive at SHS. Because the way the trailers are presented, this line - “They’re letting werewolves into Seabrook? Have they lost their minds?” - comes before Addison appears to become closer to the wolves. They know about werewolves. What preconceptions do the societies have against the wolves that makes Zed have the same reaction to them as Missy had to zombies in the first movie? It’s a DCOM, though, so I doubt we’ll get much of an answer.


End file.
